A programmable integrated circuit (IC) refers to a type of IC that includes programmable circuitry. An example of a programmable IC is a field programmable gate array (FPGA). An FPGA is characterized by the inclusion of programmable circuit blocks. Examples of programmable circuit blocks include, but are not limited to, input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), dedicated random access memory blocks (BRAM), digital signal processing blocks (DSPs), processors, clock managers, and delay lock loops (DLLs).
Circuit designs may be physically implemented within the programmable circuitry of a programmable IC by loading configuration data, sometimes referred to as a configuration bitstream, into the device. The configuration data may be loaded into internal configuration memory cells of the device. The collective states of the individual configuration memory cells determine the functionality of the programmable IC. For example, the particular operations performed by the various programmable circuit blocks and the connectivity between the programmable circuit blocks of the programmable IC are defined by the collective states of the configuration memory cells once loaded with the configuration data.